Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 121
(Secret Wars II) (Title) |NextIssue = (Secret Wars II) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Mark Bright | Quotation = I am from beyond. I come from beyond to your small planet to comprehend your species' strange needs and desires. | Speaker = Beyonder | StoryTitle1 = Heroes... and Other Strange Cats...! | Writer1_1 = Jim Owsley | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bright | Inker1_1 = Jerry Acerno | Colourist1_1 = Janet Jackson | Letterer1_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor1_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor1_2 = Don Daley | Synopsis1 = Secret Wars II continues from ... Captain Hero returns to Project: PEGASUS, after secretly sneaking out to try out the new powers he learned to harness. Changing back into his child form of Bobby Wright, Captain Hero decides to turn invisible so that he can ease drop on security head Kevin O'Brien and one of the Projects many scientists. When the scientist informs O'Brien that the meteor that granted the boy his powers has also infected him with a terminal illness and he only has a few months left to live. Overhearing this, Bobby drops his invisibility in shock. When O'Brien and the scientist try to convince the boy to not give up hope as they may still find a cure, the upset boy changes back into Captain Hero and flees the scene. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, Power Man and Iron Fist have returned to the former location of their Heroes for Hire Headquarters after their ordeals in K'un L'un. They realize that the vague dream they had about the Beyonder turning their skyscraper headquarters into gold actually did happen . They are soon met by the Falcon who doesn't know what happened to the building and presses the heroes about it and why Iron Fist is wearing a different costume and speaking so strangely. Before they can explain the recent changes in their lives, the trio of heroes are visited by the Beyonder who has something to show them. He teleports them all to his massive fortress out in the ocean where he shows off his surveillance system that monitors watching every person on the planet, part of his mission to do good. Iron Fist finds it spectacular, while the Falcon secretly sees it as a dangerous. Power Man, indifferent to this display expresses that he's hungry. Realizing that the heroes must be tired after their ordeals in K'un Lun, the Beyonder returns them to Manhattan. There, Falcon and Iron Fist disagree about the merits of the Beyonder's fortress and both decide to go and confer their view points to Nick Fury at SHIELD headquarters, leaving Luke Cage behind to keep the Beyonder preoccupied. When the Beyonder catches up with Luke, he takes the One From Beyond to grab some soul food. As Cage leads the Beyonder on, he is unaware that he is being watched by Chiantang who has also return to Earth and is plotting to get revenge against the Heroes for Hire. While aboard the SHIELD helicarrier, Iron Fist and Falcon report to Fury what he Beyonder has shown them. Fury decides that this is a matter of national security and prepares to destroy the Beyonder's base. Iron Fist is reluctantly convinced that this is the right thing to do and agrees to accompany them. Meanwhile, Luke has taken the Beyonder to Sweet Georgia's restaurant where they begin placing their orders. When the all African-American customers begin mocking the Beyonders appearance and way of talking the Beyonder asks Luke why they are making fun of him. Luke tries his best to give the Beyonder a crash course on race relations in America and the Beyonder decides to alter his form to appear as an African-American. When he begins to speak in street-slang the men in the restaurant believe that he Beyonder is mocking them and they attack leading to a fight which Power Man easily wins. When the fight is over, Luke and the Beyonder are visited by Captain Hero who asks Luke where Iron Fist is. The Beyonder decides to help the young hero and teleports him to Iron Fist's location. Captain Hero materializes aboard the Beyonder's base where Iron Fist is overseeing a SHIELD unit planting explosives all over the structure in an attempt to break it down. Glad to see his old friend, despite his changes, Captain Hero changes back into Bobby Wright and tells Fist about what happened at Project: PEGASUS. When Bobby comments about how crummy he thinks it is when friends lie to you, Iron Fist realizes that he has made a mistake and tries to get the SHIELD agents to cease their demolition job. When they refuse to do so, Iron Fist fights them. An agent monitoring from the helicarrier sees this and launches missiles at he base before Fury can stop him. With the missiles approaching and threatening to blow up everyone aboard the Beyonder's base, Bobby changes back into Captain Hero and destroys all the missiles save for one. To everyone's surprise, Iron Fist is able to destroy it with his Fist of Fury without injury, or damage to the facility. By this point the Beyonder (back in his natural form) has arrived with Luke Cage in tow and expresses his disappointment in Iron Fist and SHIELD for attempting to destroy his base. Telling them all that he had no intentions of causing harm, the Beyonder decides that they are far too paranoid and keeping his base is more trouble than it's worth even though it being destroyed could easily be reversed. The Beyonder then destroys his base and leaves Power Man, Iron Fist, and the others in the ocean to consider what the Beyonder has said. That evening, Danny has returned home and is attempting to call his girlfriend Misty Knight however the line is busy. Coincidentally enough, Misty is trying to call him at the same time and is getting a busy signal as well. When there is a knock at the door, she finds that it's Tyrone King. The two share a kiss before leaving to spend the night together, Misty leaving just moments before Danny calls again. When Danny gets no answer from Misty's number he gives up when he hears a knock at the door. It turns out to be his employer Max, who wishes to spend the night with him, and Danny decides to invite her in. This story is continued next issue... Secret Wars II continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** Park Ave. **** Daniel Rand's Brownstone Apartment **** Sweet Georgia's *** **** Misty Knight's Apartment * *** Beyonder's Base ** NATO Airbase Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is a part of the Secret Wars II Event. * No letters page is published this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}